


Redline

by InerrantErotica



Category: Redline (Anime)
Genre: Bukkake, Costumes, Cyborgs, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Multi, Mutants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: After the events of Redline, racers Bosbos and Boiboi are left as the only two participants who were unable to escape the Roboworld army amid the catastrophic disaster caused by Volton and Funky Boy. This saddles them with a colossal 7.3 quadrillion debt to pay for damages. How ever shall they pay it off?





	1. Super Boin Sister Special

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a patron request that became a story of its own, I'm having an absolute blast writing this ridiculous over-the-top sex comedy.

At the explosive conclusion of Redline, all the racers couldn’t help but look up in awe at the dazzling rainbow of colors glittering above them. It was like an Aurora of pure energy- a strangely poignant moment of serenity after an adrenaline-pumping, fuel-injected, no-holds-barred deathrace through the hostile planet of Roboworld. Braving orbital defense cannons, transforming crow fighters, sand bikes, mecha jets, kaiju bioweapons and the elite robopolice, all of the Redline racers were left exhausted outside their wrecked vehicles following the climactic finish between Sweet JP, Cherryboy Hunter Sonashee, and Metalhead. Though the racers themselves all survived Funky Boy’s blast, they certainly didn’t emerge unscratched. Not a single one of their vehicles escaped the orgy of colorful destruction that swept the finish line. 

In that moment of quiet, everyone looked up to JP and Sonashee floating serenely in the anti-gravity field created by the sudden release of Steamlight energy as they literally exploded across the finish line. Everyone across the galaxy cheered them on, from the alien refugees on EUЯPSS to the stripping beauties of Planet Supergrass. Sweet JP and Sonashee swam in silence through the air towards one another, bathed in a colorful neon blue light. They embraced, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes.

“Sonoshee…” The pompadour’d blue eyed slickster whispered as their lips drew near, “I love you.”

“I love you too, JP.” The green and pink haired girl replied before leaning in for a kiss.

All the racers marvel at the sight, least of all the Super Boin sisters Bosbos and Boiboi. I mean… who wouldn’t love such a romantic sight? The two let out a sweet “Awww” in unison.

However, the cute moment was ruined by explosions.

A lot of explosions.

Roboworld’s defense forces, recovering from the sudden hyperdimensional entry of the Race Commision Mothership underneath DEST tower, began to swarm onto the ruined site.

Shit. Popped. Off. Heat-seeking missiles, flak cannons, self-forging explosive submunitions and laser cannons! It’s an orgy of dazzling violence and mayhem. To make matters worse, the colossal misshapen figure of Colonel Volton, now merged with Funky Boy and the other goliath bioweapon, begins to lurch itself over the horizon from the ruins of Zone XXXXXXX. It appears as if he is gathering up all of his bioenergy for a potent quasar blast to take out the pesky racers and their commission sponsors once and for all. Not even the Mothership could withstand a direct hit from firepower like that.

With all the vehicles destroyed in the chaos (including the magical Boincar), the Race Commission Mothership released its ruby red fighter jets to retrieve their people. They start buzzing around in dizzying arcs over the ruins of DEST tower, sweeping the tracks and plucking up the racers with tractor beams and mecha arms. The lovey dovey couple is snatched up first, then Metal Head. It made sense- everyone’s eyes were on the winners and the galaxy would never forgive Redline if the stars of the show ended up in the hands of the Roboarmy!

The buxom Boiboi and Bosbos stood atop the Boincar’s big purple gem breasts, waving their arms and bouncing to get the fighters’ attention. They should have been easy to spot half- naked like this! Bosbos had removed her jacket and Boiboi unzipped her body suit down so that the top half hung around her waist. This left them in only their bikinis- Bosbos’ a strapless lilac bandeau to match her eyes and Boiboi’s deep violet bikini contrasting her pink hair. Jumping up and down, the Super Boin sisters most certainly lived up to their name.

“Right here!” The green-haired Bosbos called out as a drone approached them. It engaged its tractor beams, lifting them both off the ground and resolving with certainty every viewer’s curiosity about what tits look like in Zero-G… until a missile slammed into the side of the fighter and exploded the craft into a million tiny pieces.

The Superboin sisters, suddenly beholden to gravity once more, tumbled forward past the wreckage of the bodacious Boincar. They fell down into a crevasse between the car’s womanly legs. “Heeeyyyy!” Boiboi got to her feet and shouted, “Try again!”

Now that they weren’t chasing thirty five thousand horsepower race cars breaking the sound barrier, Roboworld’s totally peaceful and benevolent self defense force actually stood a chance of making a difference. Sand Bikes and Crow Fighters dove onto the finish line, firing their machineguns wantonly at just about everything that moved. And everything WAS moving!

A second fighter appeared to retrieve the Super Boins and that same fighter was blasted into dust by a particle evaporator beam shot from some distance away. A Roboarmy plane trailing flames was hurtling straight towards them.

“Oh, Princess!” The two sisters shouted, grabbing eachother and jumping off the wreckage onto a clearing further down! The fighter went straight in between the Boincar’s legs and erupted in a fiery explosion that set off a chain reaction. The car’s womanly body stretched her legs out and threw her head back, venting magical energy out of its circular mouth. A moment later and it exploded in a dizzying burst of pink climax fire. RIP Boincar.

The whole earth shook and the Super Boins fell to the ground as it seemed to lift up into the air. Stone and concrete broke into colossal pieces and they slid down a hundred feet into a pile of rubble… only to see the Race Commision Mothership rising up in the air, licked by a thousand tiny little fighters shooting at it. Ruby red, sleek, and massive, the titan ascended into the sky.

From over the way, the merged bioweapon of Volton and Funky Boy started gathering up energy for a blast that not even the Redline Mothership could endure.

“Waaaaaaaaaait!” The bodacious babe racers cried in unison, “Don’t just leave us here!”

With a reverberating reverse echo building up to a climactic pulse of energy, the Mothership’s hyperdimensional drive engaged and it blasted off into space- leaving the Superboin sisters stranded on Roboworld.

Needless to say, their enthusiasm for the race’s climactic finish was somewhat deflated.

A swarm of Robo defense force fighters converged on the pair, bringing to bear all their guns and missiles locked onto the two hapless Supergrass idols. Three cute little white androids with high pitched voices and doll-like bodies flew up to the Super Boins and raised their robotentacled arms menacingly at the women. The Robopolice’s faces opened up to reveal a powerful superheated plasma cannon.

“Surrender at once.” The mechanical girls’ voices chirped, “This is your final warning!”

Boiboi and Bosbos looked at each other with a sigh and raised their hands up into the air.

 

Deep underground beneath Zone XX lay the Bunker of Tourism. Filled with cobwebs and barely running on auxiliary power, it was currently home to the Secretary of Tourism himself, Mister Megozan. Unlike most of the higher ups in Roboworld, he might have appeared entirely human… from the front, at least. All of his cybernetics were on the back of his head, a myriad of wires sprawling out of his skull. His features were rather plain and unimposing, more of a bureaucrat than a glorious leader or a tactical mastermind. He certainly dressed like a corporate drone. The secretary was watching the conclusion of Redline on a contraband television broadcast illegally throughout the M-3 Nebula… and he looked absolutely mortified.

Not only was watching or gambling on Redline banned in Roboworld- a punishment worthy of death... but the Secretary had just witnessed the destruction of DEST tower and the transformation of Colonel Volton into a massive throbbing bioweapon to fight Funky Boy. All of Roboworld’s leaders were dead, its state secrets exposed to the galaxy, and its greatest weapon loose. Though he had to admit it was kind of exciting...

Megozan looked down and furrowed his brow. If everyone at DEST tower was a casualty, then...

He started counting his fingers, “The President and Vice President… The Secretary of Defense. Secretary of State. Secretary of Treasury, Interior, Prisons… Labor… Central Planning… Transportation…” He was running out of fingers to count on...

“Commander of the Special Forces... Volton.” Mister Megozan pointed at the television depicting the giant writhing mass of biomatter rippling with planet-cracking energy, then the secretary pointed to himself, “Secretary of Tourism.”

Realization dawned upon him. The head of state and his whole cabinet was in DEST tower at the moment the Race Commision Mothership blasted a hole in there with a hyperdimensional jump. That meant the line of succession was now down to him and Volton… who, and this couldn’t be stressed enough, was now a mass of barely stable organic matter capable of blasting a hole through to the earth’s core if he ever destabilized.

Most likely, this left only Megozan in line to be the acting head of state of Roboworld.

The current acting president of Roboworld... was hiding in an abandoned bunker, watching an illegal streetrace.

A pounding on the door made him jump and he immediately scrambled to start destroying the evidence. Roboworld soldiers on the other side barked, “Sir! Sir? Are you there, Mr. Secretary!? There’s been an emergency!”

 

Two months later…

The news was broken all across the galaxy on the major and minor media outlets. Apparently, the loyal and faithful citizens of Roboworld were just begging the acting President Megozan to declare another war in vengeance for the Redline racers’ wanton destruction and chaos. That’d be the third interplanetary war this year. But, as they always emphatically insist, the citizens of Roboworld are peaceful at heart.

On the demilitarized moon of EUЯPSS, a deal was brokered between all the entities involved. In absentia. The agreement stipulated that the guilty parties would restitute Roboworld all the damages incurred by the Redline race, to include the destruction caused by Funky Boy. Total sum? 7.3 quadrillion Robodollars.

The deal was struck and Roboworld proudly proclaimed a victory of its sacred principles and indomitable prowess over the violent imperialist yadda yadda yadda.

Everyone in the galaxy agreed that Roboworld was owed reparations. Except that the Redline Race Commission kinda just... didn’t pay them. Roboworld then turned to Princess Supergrass of Supergrass Planet, hoping to use the Superboin Sisters as their super hostages. The official response from the royal magic user was “Mmmmmmmmm…. Nah. Sorry, not sorry.”

This left Boiboi and Bosbos sitting handcuffed before the High Court of Roboworld, charged with paying off the 7.3 quadrillion themselves. Written longform, that’s 7,300,000,000,000,000 Robodollars worth of damages. That’s a lot of crusty bills and wiggly snails.

The idols were taken away while the tribunal discussed between themselves how these restitutions would be made. The Super Boins didn’t cry or lament their situation, but they most certainly didn’t look pleased with this outcome either. It was indeed quite troublesome...

 

The acting President and his acting cabinet sat around a circular table in the acting DEST tower, which wasn’t a tower at all, but rather the repurposed Bunker of Tourism. Contractors were working around the clock renovating the place, even during high level government meetings. It’d have to do while they fished out all the bodies of the previous administration from the wreckage.

Mister Megozan was entirely unprepared for this job. The Ministry of Tourism on Roboworld was… well, not really the lynchpin of the regime before. His annual budget was about three hundred Robodollars and he was barely even qualified to handle even that much… now, with Colonel turned Bioweapon Volton currently slumbering fifty miles under the surface of the planet just in case he accidentally goes on a rampage, Megozan was forced to lead the nation in these times of tribulations.

“So….” He tapped his fingers on his robochest as he spoke up to the group. Luckily he could surround himself with a temporary cabinet of like-minded individuals. No more stubborn old generals and statesmen like the previous regime had! In truth, he just picked the first eleven names he could think of. “We really need that money.” Megozan shrugged, “More importantly, we need them to pay for it.”

“Who?” One of his advisors asked, “The Super Boins?”

Megozan nodded melodramatically, “Princess Supergrass isn’t going to pay their ransom so… they have to work off the debt. How do you suppose we’re going to raise the funds? Constitutionally, we can’t make them race for us.”

“We have a constitution?” A member of the temporary cabinet interjected.

“Right!?” Megozan exclaimed with wide eyes, “But the only one who can amend it is the former president, specifically…”

“Aren’t they pop idols on their home planet? We could release an album!” One of the committee members suggested with a finger spiralling triumphantly in the air.

“Singing is constitutionally forbidden as well.” Megazon sighed as he nervously tweaked some buttons on his robotic chestplate, “...and dancing, gambling, theatre, stand-up comedy, parades, puppet shows, fireworks, and any film depicting these events. Punishable by liquidation.”

“No wonder we don’t get any tourists...” He muttered to himself off to the side.

“So what can we make them do?” An advisor asked with a particularly clueless look on his face.

“Well…” The acting president sighed, “There’s… um… one form of entertainment that’s not constitutionally forbidden on the moon of EUЯPSS. I think the founding father forgot about it… or, uh, he didn’t want to think about it.” Megozon grimaced at the unseemly thought.

 

One week later…

“I can’t believe they hung us out to dry.” Bosbos said after running some yellow-orange lipstick across her voluptuous lips. She pouted and made a few kisses to make sure it was even. The buxom woman adjusted the sunglasses atop her head, nestled in her short green and two-toned hair. The violet-eyed Super Boin was dressed in naught but a yellowish-orange fur coat, soft and luxurious to the touch. Her breasts are half-covered by the mink, which only goes down to her waist. With the way she was sitting, her knees pressed close together, it’s hard to tell if she was wearing anything else...

Matching her in a dark pink fur coat of her own, Boiboi flicked onto her eyelash the last remaining bit of mascara needed and tossed the applicator away. Her cheeks are painted with two hearts that match her two-toned pink hair. She narrowed her red eyes upon the other Super Boin, “Don’t you worry, the princess will think of something.”

The two of them were sitting on a bed, big and red and fluffy with dick-shaped pillows and an absurd amount of old-fashioned lava lamps crowding the single nightstand beside it.

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” Bosbos flipped her hair, “It was just a little race.”

Boiboi reached over to the nightstand and pulled one of the drawers open, perilously making the lava lamps shake and tremble above. She retrieved an item from within, “They just don’t know what fun is!”

A pink glow of magic illuminates Bosbos’ back as she languidly stiffens her spine and scratched the back of her ear, “Do you think 7.3 quadrillion’s a lot?” She lazily asked.

“In Robodollars?” Boiboi replies, wincing for a moment with a girly inhale as she adjusts something beneath her waist, “Who knows?”

“I wonder how long it’ll take to pay it all off?” The green-haired beauty said over her shoulder to her sister.

“HEY!” A man’s voice from across the room barked, “We’re kind of in the middle of something here! Do you have to talk about this now right in the middle of the show!?”

It was the film director, a blue-skinned alien with wide-set eyes directly over her ears and a big bushy mustache. He stood among the rest of the crew- some two dozen men holding cameras, microphones, booms, lights, reflective panels, bubble machines, coffee cups, lube, pez dispensers, and anything else vaguely useful for a porno.

“That’s so UNPROFESSIONAL!!!” The director shouted as he furiously beat his cock.

Oh, that was the other thing the film crew were holding- their dicks. All of them had their pants down around their ankles as they furiously masturbated to the sight of the two ladies in nothing but fur coats. There was even a woman in the crowd, a purple-skinned alien with funnels for ears fingering herself. A whole lot them didn’t seem like they were actually doing anything to help the production along...

Bosbos rolled her eyes and swung over on her hands and knees atop the bed.

“Go easy on me, sis.” The green haired Super Boin mockingly wiggled her ass in the air. Just as you’d expect from an inhabitant of Planet Supergrass, her pussy was perfectly clean shaven- just a thin slit of pink lips glistening with arousal.

A slender hand cupped her sex and rolled up it through to the cleft of her ass… before winding up for a hard smack across her bottom! Bosbos’ butt shook like jello in an earthquake for a few moments before a pair of hands suddenly clapped each cheek. Boiboi licked her pink lips, kneeling from behind her sister. She swayed her hips like a golfer lining up a 300 yard drive.

“Three!” The pink haired racer counted, “Two!” She hunched over with two fistfulls of ass in hand, “One!”

A sparkling glow of super energy erupted from between her legs, bathing everyone in the room a nice neon shade of pink.

“Wuh!?” Bosbos blinked her dark blue eyes and looked over her shoulder, “Is that-?”

“A strapless super double dildo!” One of the alien crew members shouted, tears flooding down his eyes as he started to uncontrollably shoot arcs of wet white across the room, “She’s gonna control it with magic just like the Boincarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!”

Boiboi thrust her lower body forward, snuffing out the bright pink light as her hips met Bosbos’ ass and the magic dildo disappeared entirely within them both.

In the span of just a second, the green-haired sister went from mild surprise and amusement to full blown ahegao as her eyes widened and her mouth went agape with a crescendoing, “Ohooooooaaaaaahhhhhh!!” 

Her blue eyes turned into violet criss-crossed hearts and all the men in the room moaned with her. With a manic look on her face, Boiboi started rolling her hips forward, fucking her sister in earnest. Their pussies met in a wet kiss with every thrust. The men of the film crew start popping off left and right, some arcing so far it splattered against the bed inches away from the sisters.

The pink-haired Super Boin threw her hands out in front of her chest, giving two peace signs as her sister bucked backwards into her with high powered backshots. Slap, slap, slap, slap, smack, smack, slap, slap, slap, slap!

You could dance to a beat like this.

Their pussies met and soaked one another as the shining pink dildo appeared and disappeared between their pink lips. Bosbos threw her head back with a mindless expression of pure pleasure as she bucked and rutted. Her sweat-soaked breasts swung back and forth out from the yellow fur coat, flinging beads of perspiration off with every bounce. Boiboi threw up a pair of devil horns, wincing one eye shut as the force of her sister’s backshots drove the dildo deeper up her own pussy. That was the thing about Supergrass magic… when they were racing, the Boincar had become an extension of their bodies. It had to be if they were going to control its armaments. In this case, the Super Boins felt in that moment the sensation of being fucked and fucking at the same time.

Boiboi had such a womanly figure, from her buxom bosom to her slender waist and her nice pert butt… and it was a such a girly butt, indeed! It jiggled every time their bodies slammed together. It must have seemed strange to witness such a bodacious babe fucking her sister like a man fucks.

“AAAGGGHHH, I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” One of the cyborg boom operators declared, throwing the equipment down to the ground and pulling off his shirt to reveal a chest full of rippling muscles and biomechanical tech. He ran up to the bed with his cock in his hand at the Super Boins. Boiboi pulled back, the shining dildo popping out of her sister with a wet splash as she fell onto her behind purely out of shock from the brazen cyborg’s approach.

He was furiously grunting and groaning, his hand a blur of motion as he stood bow-legged beside the ass-up face-down figure of Bosbos. The pink-haired Super Boin Boiboi tilted her head to the side curiously at the man… just moments before a thick shot of spunk like a shotgun blast hit her square in the forehead, throwing her backwards off the bed and onto the ground head-first. Her legs flung into the air and the sopping wet dildo went flying out of her pussy. It bounced off the ground past her head and hit the wall before it plopped right back onto the floor, throbbing and convulsing with sex magic. The impact left a wet spot on the wall where some girlcum started to drip down the purple wallpaper.

Blue-eyed Bosbos just started to regain her senses, blinking hazily as she lifted her head up off of the bed… just to see the other two dozen crew members come roaring at her, dicks in hand. The cyborg boom operator seems to have opened the floodgates of orgiastic passion.

The green-haired Super Boin put her hands up in front of her face and let out a cry as she was deluged in hot torrents of cum, criss-crossing and splashing and splattering and streaming and just all around covering the bodacious babe. Some of it wasn’t even regular old human white either- alien cum that was thicker or thinner and all kinds of erotic colors. As it heaped on over her body- the ever body-conscious Bosbos felt several pounds heavier. It matted the poor fur of her coat too!

All the crew members started to make themselves scarce after they blew their loads, leaving Bosbos absolutely drenched in about two dozen loads of semen from her crown to her ankles. One thick strand crossed from her forehead over to her cheek and a thick pool accumulated between her lips, leaving the Super Boin’s expression fixed in a kissy-lips wink. Gravity pulled down at all the cum over her. Some of it was more watery, easily finding a way down through her cleavage or down between her buttcheeks. Other loads were thick and viscous, immovable until it was suddenly released like an avalanche. Rivulets of yellowish green alien cum mixed in with the creamy white spunk… which itself would soon join with some hot pink juices streaming down her belly. Added to all this mixture was her own sweat.

Bosbos finally had a moment to relax until her sister suddenly stomped her foot on the bed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. In her other hand she clutched tightly the wiggling magic dildo. Boiboi narrowed her eyes with a salacious grin and dove back onto the bed between her sister’s legs. She clutched one knee and started lapping, kissing, licking, and sucking every square inch of that pretty pink pussy, to include all the dirty cum that so much as dared to slide down and get in between Boiboi and her sister!

“Ohoho!” Bosbos grinned, clutching the sheets in her fists, “P-Princesssssssssss!”

She… could really make the funniest faces sometimes.

“I’m not done yet.” Boiboi said with her lips and chin slathered in girlcum, “Bosbos!”

“Boiboi!” Her sister replied, looking down past her breasts at the pink-haired Boin, just as she plunged the dildo into her sister’s pussy. It glowed pink, sticking out of her like a cock of her own and giving the slimy mess all over her a nice reflective sheen. Bosbos spread her legs as Boiboi scooched up to straddle her.

With a triumphant grin, the pink-haired Boin grabbed one of her sister’s legs and drove her pussy down around the other end of the dildo, throwing her waist down until their pussies met once more and obscured the pink glow. Their bodies were wracked with that same feeling as before of simultaneous penetration and reception. Using her sister’s leg like a pole dancer, Bosbos started fucking herself silly with their shared cock. She rolled her hips, their firm clits rubbing all the while as the dildo coursed with magical energy.

Their pussies clenched hard in a tug of war. Where Boiboi’s walls pushed the dildo out into her sister, Bosbos’ own sex tightened in return. The pink throbbing tool they shared thus shifted from one end to the other as their contractions fought to force it out.

As hot cum dribbled down her face, Bosbos let out a deep moan. Boiboi threw her head back and let out an exhortation of pleasure as well, clutching her sister’s ankle to her shoulder all the while. They came in unison, constricting the dildo so tight that it might have burst at the seams. As if compelled by some act of self-preservation, the magically enhanced cock started to fight back- cumming out both ends a hot pink substance that only further heightened their pleasure.

They writhed and spasmed together, eyes rolling into the backs of their heads as they started to gush girlcum (and magic dildo cum) all over eachother’s groins.

Boiboi collapsed in a heap of pure satisfaction, laying on her back opposite of her sister. They were still joined by the pink glowing shaft connecting their pussies, absolutely soaked and dripping all over the bed and down their asses. They panted and sighed as their eyes went half-closed with gratification.

 

“Well, it’s terrible.” Megozan declared, crossing his arms and huffing in the situation room of the Bunker of Tourism.

“It’s a porno, how can it be terrible?” One of his advisors asked.

The acting president sighed and lifted up a remote, aiming it at the massive television screen adorning the wall. He slammed his thumb on one of the buttons, causing an older advisor to shield his eyes and squirm, “Eaaagh! Warn me before you put on any of that… degenerate biophilia!”

“Just look.” The Secretary of Tourism sighed.

Everything was all blurry and you could just barely make out the Super Boins sitting on a bed… just talking. Apparently the sisters were carrying on some kind of conversation that the audio had to be cut out. The camera then suddenly zoomed WAY in and went out of focus, causing everyone at the table to reflexively recoil their heads back. They thought that they just barely made out a nipple in all the chaos.

The ensuing moments were all an incomprehensible mess. Zooming in and out, zoning in on really specific details or sometimes just drifting off the scene entirely and missing all the sexy times. There was absolutely no sense of composition or cinematography!

“This is totally amateurish.” Megozan drolly remarked, “Were they even trying to make a porno or some kind of art house film!?”

The older gentleman was still averting his eyes and shielding his face with his hands. An advisor next to him shrugged and explained, “We hired a refugee for cheap. He claimed he used to be a film director on Poncha Secundus...”

Megozan massaged the bridge of his nose with both hands and groaned, “We can’t sell this. How hard could this be? Pornography’s like the second biggest industry in the galaxy after Redline!”

Everyone in the room stared at him…

“Uh, so I’ve heard.” The secretary shook his head and continued, “Look. We have to get a real professional this time.”

“Isn’t that just going to cost us more money?” Some weasel-voiced man asked.

“Not if we get investors outside of the M-3 Nebula to sponsor it.” Megozan assured them, “That’ll cover the costs and, well, we can offer them time with the Super Boins or something.”

“But Prostitution is constitutionally illegal!”

“Not if you film it!” Megozan stood up and pointed his finger at the voice of opposition, “Then it’s just a porno! We could organize a raffle or something… and sell pornographic merchandise. Quick, make molds of their vaginas and digitally map their bodies for virtual reality simulations!”

“YES, SIR!” The soldiers in the room stood at attention and crammed into the door all at once as the secretary continued to brainstorm aloud, “We could have them compete against each other live so viewers can put money on their favorite....”

“Sir, this is starting to sound a lot like Redline...” Another voice annoyingly pointed out.

“Ah! This is nothing like Redline!” Megozan shouted as he furiously shook his fists in the air over his head, “Sh-shut your face!”

He resolutely slapped his fist into his palm and inhaled through his nostrils, “Alright, this time we’re going to do it right! Put the word out to the whole galaxy! We’ll call it the… the Super Boin Bang! We’ll make it Pay-per-view,... w-with advertisements on top, because fuck ‘em, that’s why! First, we’ll show the galaxy the might of our proud armed forces! The Boins will make an apology tour for the troops. Then we’ll sell limited VIP guest tickets to the wealthiest perverts in the galaxy. Those disgusting biophiliacs would pay out the ass for a chance like this!”

He cleared his throat, shaking off the vulgarity of his speech. “Finally, we’ll set them loose on EUЯPSS with a shuttle waiting for them at the end of a gauntlet. The path will be swarmed with those refugees ...and anyone else who wants a shot at them! Ten thousand Robodollars a ticket should do it. The Super Boins will never get through all of them!”

The room fell silent for a long time… before one of the committee members stood up and solemnly slow-clapped. The rest gradually joined him, until the room was filled with full-blown applause.

Mister Megozan was left with quite an inflated sense of importance and power...


	2. The Mating EUЯPSS

“Ladies and gentlemen of Roboworld and the M-3 Nebula and indeed, the universe!” Cried out an extravagantly dressed shark-faced alien with four eyes, “The acting president Mister Megozan, in his eternal wisdom and graciousness, has ordered EUЯPSS to celebrate the glorious victory of Roboworld over its enemies! Everyone across the galaxy is invited to behold our magnanimous display of awesome power and might!”

The bombastic announcer stood on a massive stage in the largest ‘city’ on EUЯPSS, a glorified refugee camp known as Sector VV. Double V when spoken aloud. Most certainly not double U. The shark-faced announcer loomed over a crowd of various impoverished aliens and cyborgs looking up at him like hungry dogs.

Indeed, there were a few dog-men from Dorothy there too.

“Now I know what you’re thinking.” The shark-faced man said, “Roboworld’s known for its stoicism, not its festivals! Yes, they’ve just thrown out those racers from Redline but that’s all the more reason to show you the supremacy of Roboworld’s culture and entertainment!”

Behind the announcer, sat some of Roboworld’s highest ranking cyborgs. Among them Mister Megozan himself.

“Culture?” The acting president shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, “Isn’t he getting a little carried away?”

This isn’t exactly what you’d call high brow...

“Allow the Super Boins to demonstrate for you Roboworld‘s mercy and prowess!” The alien said with a wide grin as he presented the two bodacious women on the stage. The bodacious babes from Planet Supergrass, racers Bosbos and Boiboi marched up onto center stage. Hovering cameras rose up out of the crowd, the telescopic lenses extending as far forward as they could go. The refugees all jumped and got up on their tippy toes to try and get a better look.

The girls were dressed in somewhat uncharacteristic attire- Roboworld military uniforms. Their bodies were mostly obscured with rather... Reich-y overcoats showing off the Roboworld emblem on their sleeves. It seemed so totally unlike them. At least they still wore sexy stockings and heels beneath the imposing trenchcoats.

The girls looked so serious, almost glowering… until Boiboi threw her hands out to her hips and shouted a playful, “HEEEEYY! Sexiest Racer in the Universe Boiboi here!”

“And I’m Bosbos!” The green-haired beauty said more casually.

“Together we’re the Super Boins!” They said in unison, “Representing Roboworld this time!”

“Sorry, Princess!” Boiboi chirped at the camera drones, “We’ll be back soon though! Promise!”

“Yeah, we’re really sorry for tearing up Roboworld with our race.” Bosbos said with absolutely no enthusiasm, “I mean- for infringing upon Roboworld’s sacred sovereignty, disrupting the peaceful harmony of cyborg society, and spreading Redline propaganda.”

“Psch.” The pink-haired Boin at her side rolled her eyes and Bosbos gave her a sharp elbow jab in the ribs. Boiboi sighed and sarcastically played her part, “So to make up for it, we’re going to have a little competition. A sister on sister rivalry. A battle to determine once and for all who’s the better Boin.”

“Not racing this time...” Bosbos said, “But the next best thing!”

“Announcing-” The two said together, “The first ever Super Boin Bang!”

“In one month’s time, we’re tearing up EUЯPSS on an all-you-can-fuck buffet!” Boiboi said with a bounce, her voluminous breasts boinging for the crowd… even in spite of the thick overcoat she wore to conceal them, “And this is a competition where you can get in on the action! Yes, you! Sucky sucky fucky lucky you!”

“Get your tickets now!” Bosbos suggestively cooed, swaying her shoulders in an effort to one-up her sister’s own lascivious display. “There’s a limited amount of super special VIP passes now so you better act fast and bid bid bid for the auction!”

The Super Boins pressed their cheeks together and winked in unison, “We’ll be waiting!”

They pulled away and started to sing their hit single ‘Zooming Gears’ with the accompanying dance moves. Extras started somersaulting out from the back of the stage. Mr. Megozan got up out of his seat and stormed onto the performance, shaking his arms violently, “No! No singing! It’s constitutionally forbidden!”

 

It wasn’t so long ago that the moon EUЯPSS had been flooded with racers, mechanics, junkers, bookies, scalpers, exotic currency collectors, mobsters and malcontents. Now it was filled with pornographers, perverts, peddlers, voyeurs and sex tourists. There was still plenty of bookies, scalpers, and mobsters though. Wiggly coin collectors too.

All the refugees made a killing. Sure, the handmade Boin bodypillows didn’t sell for much but some of the savvier scoundrels sold potency augments and drugs for every man (and a few women) that wanted to make the most of their time with the buxom racers from planet Supergrass. The mark-up was obscene. Any more obscene than a giant gangbang on a refugee moon? ….mmmmmmmmmmmm, debatable.

On the day of the competition, the little moon orbiting Roboworld was a feeding frenzy of media and shucksters dying to get the scoop. About as many people were watching the Super Boin Bang as had tuned in to watch Redline, which was an astounding testament to the appeal of pornography. With just one millionth the budget, Megozan had managed to attract the whole galaxy’s attention.

This time the event was on EUЯPSS itself. Not quite as dire a setting… and the stakes weren’t as high either. A death race through Roboworld would be real hard for anyone to top in terms of danger and excitement.

But it’s just as they say- sex sells… and Megozan was determined to extract every last cent that the Superboins were worth. They were gonna milk those Boins dry!

“Welcome everyone to the Super Boin Bang!!” The shark-faced announcer bellowed to a much larger and more affluent crowd assembled in Sector VV. Now that they had put the word out, all the riff raff was pushed away to make room for the real money makers. “It will be here our lovely beauties’ march to freedom begins!”

The back of the stage opened up, rolling out a magnificent red carpet. Hovering camera drones lined the walkway, buzzing and whirring to capture every last detail.

“Stage One!” He proclaimed as the red carpet unfurled, “Two hundred and thirty six members of our esteemed Special Forces are assembled here today to receive the Boins’ apologies! These brave men fought in the sacred defense of Roboworld during Redline’s flagrant violation of national sovereignty!”

At the edge of the red carpet, the soldierly cyborgs all lined up with various vindictive and vengeful glares. Some cracked their knuckles while others grinned lecherously in anticipation for the gang bang.

The shark-man continued with a terrible smile and a booming voice, “The Boins have to gratify each and every one to completion! Whoever has pleased the most men wins this stage!”

Immediately across Roboworld and EUЯPSS, bookies started frantically taking bets. Within minutes, the total accumulation of wagers went up into the hundreds of millions… of Roboworld dollars, at least. So that’s not as much as it sounds.

Still a lot though!

But nowhere near seven quadrillion.

In the darkness backstage, the two Super Boins stood before a gate where just on the other side lay all the soldiers of Roboworld’s special forces. Bosbos counted on her fingers and pursed her lips in thought, “That’s… one hundred and eighteen each. Hey… what does the winner even get for all this?”

“What else?” Boiboi said with a wink and a grin, “Bragging rights as the sexiest woman alive!”

“As if you’ll ever beat me!” Bosbos haughtily laughed.

Suddenly the room was flooded with a blinding light. The hanger door opened up and bathed them in the warm rays of the desert sun. It took a little bit for their eyes to adjust.

The Super Boins were dressed in the same bulky dictatorial overcoats from before… But they soon shrugged the coats off of their shoulders and revealed Roboworld uniforms beneath… with a certain Supergrass personal touch to them. The blouses were unbuttoned halfway down, yet any view of their cleavage was teasingly blocked by their red neckties. They wore short miniskirts and high heels. Boiboi had fishnet stockings while Bosbos preferred pantyhoes and their color theming was more personalized- with Boiboi in dark pink and Bosbos in dark blue.

“Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!” The pink-haired Boin waved and blew kisses at them, “Welcome to our big apology tour! We’re REALLY sorry!”

“Not.” The green-haired Bosbos snarked.

The two babes marched out into the crowd of Roboarmy soldiers and snapped their heels together, bringing up their hands in a straight-fingered salute, “Bosbos and Boiboi reporting for duty!”

Two big cute grins greeted the soldiers arrayed in from of them.

“You bitch!” One of the grey-skinned cyborgs shouted, is cap falling off his head as two men held him back, “I lost six of my best friends back there! I’m gonna fuck you stupid for them!”

Boiboi closed her eyes and clapped her hands together next to one of her cheeks, painted with a cute pink heart, “Looking forward to it! Eheh~”

He broke free from his comrades and lunged at the red-eyed woman, diving straight for her and shouting all the while, “IT’S WHAT THEY WOULD WAAAAAANT!”

Bosbos couldn’t help but laugh at her sister’s expense… but then she suddenly found herself surrounded by about six tall and muscular men sneering and snickering at her. Her laugh turned into one of shaky apprehension. Each of them could break her in half by the looks of it- and each of them were sporting stiff hardons beneath their uniforms.

Her sister Boiboi was thrown onto her back with quite an aggressive man growling between her legs. The top of his head was augmented with machinery, giving his eyes a desperate beady look to them. Sweat ran down his swarthy cheek and she reflexively wrapped her arms around the back of his neck to hold onto him...

Others swarmed around to the sides to get a better view… and to line up for their own turn. The would-be avenger reached into her skirt, grabbing a handful of fishnets and tearing a hole in them for better access.

Yep. Those stockings lasted about as long as she thought they would.

He pulled out his own cock, long and smooth and dark, punctuated with thick veins. Boiboi went cross-eyed looking down at the meaty thing angling for her pussy. The soldier grabbed her by the knees and split her legs with a mad grin. He threw all his body weight into the first thrust, plowing his cock deep into her pussy and turning her pupils into pink little hearts to match her cheeks. He pummeled her sex, heavy balls slapping against her butt in a deep mating press.

“Hmph.” Bosbos smirked at the sight of her sister being used like a fucktoy, “She’ll never win doing them one at a time like that.”

The green-haired racette held a cock in each hand a foot away from her face, pumping them like a cheerleader waving pom poms. They were already twitching and convulsing between her lithesome fingers and it only took a few seconds before they started to spurt hot cum all over her cheeks from both sides.

She pursed her lips in a wide-eyed kiss, “Oho!”

The cameras caught every little moment. She gave the audience a flirty wink as cum dribbled down onto her jaw from both sides. A perfectly symmetrical double facial. The two globs of spunk even met at her chin in the same moment. They combined into one thick drop that fell like a snowball onto her little red necktie.

“Grrrrraaaghhh!” The cyborg fucking Boiboi threw his head back and roared, steam shooting out of his ears and nose. The part of his cock that remained uncovered from her pussy was pulsing and throbbing as it poured hot cum into her sex. So forceful was his emission that it shot out her pussy and streaked behind them a foot or two onto the ground. He was cumming so hard it hit the depths of her and ricocheted right on out, forcing thick spurts right past where her pussy lips gripped his cock.

“Go, go, go!” The pink-haired Boin cheered on, “Shoot shoot shoot!” She punched in the air overhead, alternating each fist as the cyborg leaned back and pumped away, his cock working regardless of any encouragement. “Cum, cum, cum!”

The man looked down at her, “Shut up!” he yelled as he grabbed her necktie and shoved it into her mouth. Boiboi let out a muffled giggle from under the gag, “Hmphmphmph~”

Bosbos was bouncing up and down cowgirl style on another cock as she put her palms on her cum-slathered cheeks. The hot spunk rolled down onto her wrists and slid along her slender arms, into the cuffs of her long-sleeved uniform. Between her armpits were two cocks shooting all over the cleavage window of her uniform. Long streaks of white arced across her blouse, necktie, and bare skin. Just as much shot past her and the man beneath her, powerful ropes hurtling in a perfect ‘X’ pattern off to the side.

The man beneath her groaned and spasmed as he started to pump her pussy full of his own copious spunk. The excess started to pour and gush out of her skirt and onto the ground in a lurid demonstration of what was going on beneath… a thick pool of white was spreading between the man’s thighs.

Boiboi was now on her hands and knees getting DP’d, straddling one soldier beneath her as another clutched her hips and plowed into her tight ass. Her skirt was flipped over onto the small of her back, revealing the criss cross pattern of a fishnet bodysuit over her bouncing bubble butt. Her ass almost looked like it was sucking him in- and her pussy was so tight that it gripped the guy beneath her like he was stuck.

She spat out her tie and laughed just as an oversized fist grabbed a handful of her pink hair and pulled her over onto its owner’s dark swollen cock.

Boiboi went “Mmmmhpphghhk!” as he jerked her mouth onto his big cock.

He groaned and threw his head back, fucking her face. Her nose squashed against his stomach and a pair of heavy brown balls slapped wet against her chin. All three of the cyborgs were going at their pace, fucking her in three different directions with three different rhythms. The end result left Boiboi getting jostled around like a ragdoll. Cum started splashing out of all her occupied holes… even one unoccupied one- a thick glob shot out her nose and back onto the cock that produced it. Her slender throat gulped and gulped as she tried in vain to swallow it all.

The other Super Boin had ended up on her back with a drooling soldier squeezing her breasts as he slid his cock between them. A button popped off her uniform from the exertion and she winced just as a shot of hot cum struck her eyebrow. He kept thrusting as he came, a spurt coming out just as he drew back. With her breasts pressed tightly together, the hot geyser of cum hit the bottom of her cleavage all in one place. He thrust forward again, using his own semen as lube and producing a new geyser of the hot stuff all over her face.

The pink-haired sister was now upside-down, held by her waist by a cyborg fucking her throat as he lapped away at her pink pussy. Boiboi couldn’t help but delight in it. Hot spunk ran down her body in its earnest efforts to obey gravity… sliding up her face instead of down. It all rained down her body, following every curve and contour of her slender form in its efforts to obey gravity’s pull. She closed her eyes and happily suckled the man’s cock as it started to shoot in her mouth. He had to stop pleasuring her as the sensation overcame him. Her knees went weak and after he had emptied his balls, the big soldier suddenly released his grip. She reacted quickly though, throwing her palms onto the ground and shakily performing a handstand. Her pink hair hung towards the ground like she was underwater.

The man, now spent, backed away… and the heart-cheeked Boin blinked as more figures rushed over towards her… “Oh boy.” Boiboi muttered, “Everyone’s upside-down!”

 

Bosbos had her legs and arms wrapped around a burly cyborg standing upright. She bounced up and down on his cock as his fingers harshly depressed her butt cheeks. He shook his head, tossing spit left and right in a frenzy of primal lust. “Mmhmm!” She grinned, “That’s it!” A moment later, another came up behind her, grabbing her thighs and sliding his dick all the way up her ass. She let out a coo like an owl as her pussy reflexively gripped tight the first man. With a great shout he came, streams of cum splashing out onto the ground. The burly soldier fell backwards after he’d emptied his balls into her, allowing the cyborg behind her to wrap his arms under her knees and fold his fingers around the back of her head. He fucked her ass like a jackhammer and her whole body shook limply like some kind of a doll. The green-haired babe’s face went full ahegao as her pussy started gushing out the semen of a dozen men- forced out from the hard pummeling her asshole was receiving…

The cameras caught every second of it. Two hundred and thirty six men lined up and fucked the ever living brains out of the two Redline starlets. The small arena (they had barely moved twenty feet out the gates) was soon slippery and hazardous to walk on. Various pieces of the Boins’ clothes were scattered about- one white blouse was a whole shade darker as it lay in a puddle of robospunk...

An hour had passed when Boiboi suddenly threw her head back and exclaimed, “Aha! Finished!”

She ran a hand through her pink hair, thoroughly coating her slender fingers in thick semen. Her whole naked body was covered, head to toe. The woman herself was just dressed in her pink fishnet bodysuit, from her neck down to her ankles. The material had a particular habit of catching the smaller globs of cum in their journey towards her feet…

Bosbos was in a similar state of disgrace as she sat with an unconscious man’s cock in her pussy. Her pantyhoes and uniform lay strewn somewhere across the field. Perhaps stolen as a memento for the occasion… Her eyes were glazed shut and her cheeks full of air. She let out a long blow of fair and daintily put two fingers up to each eyelid. With a playful flick, she wiped the thick semen away, “Phew.”

“Well now, that’s every one of them. Who do you think won!?” The announcer’s voice roared throughout the whole arena, “If you weren’t counting, this is your last chance to place a bet! Just don’t look at the odds.”

The girls were, for the most part, by themselves in the arena. Only a few noodle-legged cyborgs remained, limping away. A few just laid on the floor with content smiles. 

“Oh, I don’t believe it… one hundred and eighteen each! It’s a tie!” The shark-faced man declared.

The wide-eyed Boins both huffed in disappointment.

“Then I guess that means it’s time for the Bonus Stage!” The voice boomed out over the arena. The sisters’ eyes lit up, “Whoever cleans off the other Boin first will be declared the winner! That’s right, dirtiest girl wins! Starting… now!”

The two sisters looked at each other for a beat… and then hurled themselves at one another. They wrestled and tumbled, much to the thrill of everyone watching across the galaxy.

Bosbos managed to grab ahold of her sister’s hands. She sucked on each finger, slurping up the cum that had slathered over them from several dozen handjobs. As she was doing that, Boiboi rolled her tongue all the way from the other woman’s hip to her ribs and then into her armpit. The thick spunk accumulated on her tongue- until the mass was too much and started dribbling down her chin. She desperately tried to catch it by pinning the errant glob between her chin and collar, lest not a drop fall to the ground.

The green-haired Boin put her hand out under Boiboi’s pussy, palm-up. She pushed down on her sister’s belly with the other hand, gushing out a few hot loads onto her hand. Like a soap dispenser almost… How many men’s cum was that? Seventeen? Seventeen sounded like a good number. Bosbos slathered it all over her chest as Boiboi held her sister’s leg straight and slurped up all the streams that had run down her thighs and to her knees.

This… continued for quite some time until finally Boiboi managed to wrestle her sister onto her back and wrap her legs around her waist. She held Bosbos’ ankle in both hands and grinned as she held up her prize- the last spot… the sole of her foot, with just a little bit of spunk left to elude her. Boiboi plunged her lips up against the bottom of Bosbos’ foot and sucked it all up. Her pink tongue ran all along that graceful arch- slurping up every last drop.

“Oh my, we have a winner!” The announcer bellowed, “It’s the beautiful Boiboi! She’s put that tongue to good use!“

The woman laughed and let her sister go, where she sat up and groused. “Aww… where were you hiding it?”

Boiboi giggled and reached up to her ears, flapping them like a pair of wings and revealing the thick globs now sliding down the sides of her neck. “You didn’t check behind the eaaaars.”

“That concludes the first stage of the Super Boin Bang!” The announcer declared to raucous applause, “But your ladies need their beauty sleep so tune in tomorrow for more hot action!”

The sisters huffed and puffed in exhaustion.

“No rest for the wicked, huh?” Boiboi said with a wink, “Better luck next time, sis.”


End file.
